Go Out With Me!
by kirraleadatsme
Summary: Irwin wakes Mandy up in the middle of the night to serenade her.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters... sob sob

A/N: After my first Billy and Mandy story turned out to be a flop I thought I'd probably stray away from writing Grim and Evil fanfiction... but this idea just suddenly came to me and I just had to write it down. Inspired by the song "Grow For Me" from Little Shop of Horrors. Some of the lyrics I had to re-invent to fit the story, but you get the jist of it.

On with the show!

_

* * *

_

Tink... tink

...

Mandy stirred in her sleep.

_TINK... TINK..._

"Mrm... Grim turn the TV off..." Mandy mumbled in her sleep and rolled over onto her other side.

_TINK... TINK... TINK... **SMASH!**_

Mandy sat up in her bed instantly. "What the hell was that?"

"Uh oh... my bad yo," said a nervous voice outside her bedroom window.

When Mandy's eyes adjusted to the light she say a brick laying in a pile of broken glass at the foot of her bed. She slid out of bed a carefully walked around the broken glass to her window.

"Oh jeez..." she groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose as she saw the sight on her front lawn.

"Mandy... where for art thou my dearest Mandy yo" cried Irwin, down on one knee with his left hand on his heart and his right reaching out to the girl in the window above him.

Mandy lifted the broken window pane and stuck her head out, glaring menacingly at the nerd below her. "First of all, _Romeo_, you're stealing Juliets lines, and second of all I'm going to rip your face off with my bare fingers for throwing at brick through my window."

"Sorry about that yo, but the pebbles I was throwing weren't waking you up,"

"What do you _want, _Irwin?"

"I have something of great importance to ask you yo" said Irwin, pulling a small acoustic guitar out of nowhere. "I write a song about it yo,"

Irwin started to strum the guitar strings gently, then picked up a melody and began to sing.

"_I've given you sunshine_

_I've given you dessert_

_You've given me nothing_

_But heartache and hurt_

_I'm begging you sweetly_

_I'm down on my knees_

_Oh please, go out with me_!"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "You have _got _to be kidding me," she muttered.

"_I've given you expensive food_

_I bring you water to sip_

_I've given you adoration_

_You've given me zip_

_Oh God how I miss you_

_Oh babe how you tease!_

_Now please, go out with me_!"

Mandy tore her horrified gaze away from the weenie before her and glared down at Saliva's dog kennel. "I knew I should have settled for a doberman... I'll have to get Grim to re-summon Cerberes from the underworld. I'm gonna need one pretty decent guard dog after this." She paused then added "With three heads."

Meanwhile, Irwin continued to serenade Mandy.

"_I've given you love and compassion_

_My love continues the thrive_

_I show devotion_

_Like I'm supposed to_

_But it's like I'm barely alive_

_I've gone through levels to get your attention_

_But I'm still treated like mud_

_I've given you flowers_

_I've given you chocolates_

_What do you want from me, BLOOD?"_

"Hey nerd," said a fierce voice from behind him. Irwin turned slowly to come face to face with a bad tempered Sperg, punding his fist in his hand to warm up. "Shut the hell up, some people are trying to sleep."

"Eep..." cried the terrified Irwin.

Three wedgies, two black eyes, a dozen punches to the stomach, chest and face, a kick in the balls, a guitar smashed over his head and a broken nose later, Irwin crawled back to his position below Mandy's window.

Suddenly he heard clapping. He looked up to see Mandy slowly aplauding.

"Not bad, Irwin" she said, her trademark glare still in place.

Irwin wiped away the blood that was pouring from his nose down his face and stared at it in thought. Slowly, he began to rise to his feet and began his serenade again.

"_I've given you sunlight_

_I've given you rain_

_Looks like you're not happy_

_Unless I open a vein_

_For you'll I'll give a few drops_

_If that'll appease_

_Now please_

_Oh, oh_

_PLEASE!_

_Go out with me?"_

Irwin gave Mandy a hard, determind look of hope. "Hmm..." said Mandy in thought, a finger tapping on her chin as she glanced up at the ceiling, reaching a decision.

"No."

She slammed her window shut, drew her curtains and disappeared from sight.

Irwin's head drooped in disappointment. "Oh man, not again yo."

The End

What do you think? I feel pretty bad that I had to be that mean to Irwin, but he's gone through worse to get Mandy's attention.


End file.
